


Light in the Darkness

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Kekari. They hang out and fall in love. They confess struggles of depression and they become closer because of it.





	Light in the Darkness

Depression is deep and dark. But it’s all I’ve ever known. Between my brother, my choices and delusions, and every little detail of my life, it’s been a dark road, one that I cannot continue. 

Today, my last day, went pretty well. It went as normal, school, soccer, seeing my friends so dear. Even having these friends though, the darkness still outweighs the light. It always has.

At the moment the digital gate is closed, so we don’t have our digifriends to visit.

Countdown 9 hours. It’s 10 now, 7 is my goal. 7 am. Watching the sunrise, just like Sam and I used to do. It represents all of the good memories I have, the times long past.

I shut the light off and crawl into my bed for the last time. I don’t know what to expect for tomorrow but I’m kind of excited to see if there is a place to go or if it’s infinite black and nothingness.

I myself go into infinite blackness as I fell asleep. I awake to my alarm, and rush to get it shut off so my parents do not hear. I get dressed and sneak out, after saying my silent goodbyes.

I get to the bridge we used to watch the sunrise from. I wait a little bit, I plan to wait until the sun is fully out into the sky. It’s beautiful out here. I wish everything in life could be this beautiful, but everything else seems in pain.

I put my hands on the railing, getting ready to take the jump over it, when behind me I hear, “Hey Ken.”  
It was Kari. Of course, someone would come to mess up my plan.

“Hey Kari,” I say quietly.

“You must be here to watch the sunrise. It’s beautiful isn’t it?” She said smiling at me.

“Yes it is.”

“You come here a lot?”

“I used to, but not much anymore.”

“I don’t come here much either, but it is the best spot to watch the sunrise.”

After a moment of silence I realize she isn’t going anywhere soon, and my plans for the day are over. So I reach out on a limb and ask, “Do you want to grab breakfast?”

She looks kind of surprised, but says, “Sure.”

We end up having a great breakfast and at the end we make plans for the next day.

A cycle starts happening where we make plans and go visit with each other daily. Some days we get breakfast, some days we go to the park and some days we go watch the sunrise or the sunset.

A year passes by and we decide to go watch the sunrise.

I glance at the calendar and notice the date. It’s been a year since I was going to jump. Maybe I should tell her today…

We meet at the bridge. She looks beautiful today in a cute dress which I would guess is new.

She seems a bit nervous and I wonder why, but I decide to not ask about it.

After exchanging our greetings she says, “Ken, I was wondering if you’d want to be my boyfriend?”  


The look of shock was probably apparent on my face but after a moment to compose myself I said, “Ok, but you have to listen to something first.”

She nodded, looking a little confused.

“I want you to know that the first time you saw me here at the bridge, the day we started hanging out more and more, I was going to end it. I was going to jump.” I choked, “and you stopped me.”

She had tears in her eyes and she hugged my arm.

“It’s ok, Ken. So was I,” She confessed.

After a minute of taking that in, I ask, “Why Kari? You are so full of light.”

“Ken, you, more than anyone, should know that light and darkness come hand in hand. You can’t have an abundance of one without an abundance of the other. However, sometimes the darkness seems bigger than the light.”

“Yeah, I do understand…. So…. Do you still want to date me?”

“Would you want to date me?” She replies.

 “Yes I do.”

“I do too.”

We hug, knowing we both need it after our secrets shared. It’s easier to find the light once you have someone to help you out of the darkness.


End file.
